Example embodiments relate to a printed circuit board (PCB) having external connection terminals. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a PCB for semiconductor module including a plurality of tap terminals.
A printed circuit board for semiconductor module may include tap terminals on one or more surfaces of a substrate, such as lower and upper surfaces. The tap terminals may be inserted into a socket to be electrically connected to electronic elements. Because the tap terminal is formed by an electroplating process, a plating wire having a thin width may remain to be connected to an end portion of the tap terminal.
Recently, as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, the number of the tap terminals for transmitting signals has increased and a pitch between adjacent tap terminals has decreased. Accordingly, various shapes for tap terminals could be developed such that a short circuit of adjacent tap terminals due to external physical impacts may be prevented.